Acheron Empire
Acherhon Acherhon was a country of the Atlantean homeworld more than 3000 years before Thrallus Khan Dynasty . Contentshide 1 Geography 2 History and politics 3 Population and culture 4 Stories set in Acherhon 5 Characters from Acherhon 6 References 1 Geography Edit It was an empire which included lands of southern Nemedia and Brythunia, most of Corinthia, most of Ophir, parts of western Koth and the western lands of Shem, northern Argos, and eastern Aquilonia. 2 History and politics Edit The people of Acherhon were not true whole blooded Acherhon, but were a mixture of ethnic Lemurians,Avalonean and Dutchlanders who had immigrated from the east sometime after the cataclysm.The people were scattered refugees from all over ancient Old World of Atlantis. The rivers were: Acherhon, river of sadness; Cocytus, river of lamentation; Lethe, river of forgetfulness; Phlegethon, river of fire; Styx, river of hate were five major water ways among ,what became known by Tauron scholar Germainus Khro as Acherhon Valley. Cocytus River Valley spawned a people known as Khocytoshian.Lethea River Valley spawned a people known as Letheans ,; Phlegethon River Valley spawned a people known as Phlegethoneans, Styx River Valley spawned a people known as Styxeans.All became in the fullness of time known as Acherhonean. When the latter Acherhon Kingdom, that would form the western kingdoms, out of Five River Valley cultures a developed and complex civilization, with standing armies, longstanding urbanism, and strong religion, that overcame them easily and enslaved them . Yet not without effort Another dividing factor was that the people of Acherhon reveredKhenubis Rho, notMithra Rhothe god of the Acherhon, and were in league with TyKhan . The wizards of Acherhon practised foul necromancy, thaumaturgy of the most evil kind, grisly magic taught them by devils. Many a barbarian, both man and woman, died screaming on the altar. Their heads were piled to make a pyramid in the great square in Tuetarra City , the capital city, when the kings returned from the west with their spoils and naked captives. When the Barbarians finally made their bloody war on their southern enemies Acherhon was destroyed by the forces of Aquilonia and Nemedia mainly. 3 Population and culture Edit The ancient culture of Acherhon was very developed, Tuetarra City , the capital, namely was said to have been filled with beautiful, tall, purple, towers, but little more than haunted ruins now remain. It was similar to TyKhan n culture, which was also made up of closely related ethnic Lemurians and it was very entrenched with similar sorceries and likewise also in league with dark powers. The descendants of the people of Acherhon are more plentiful than people suppose, dwelling in the fastness of the hills, in communities in the great cities, and scattered as priests, menials, secretaries, and scribes. 4 Stories set in Acherhon Edit We have very little in this section just yet. You can help Thrall Khan Dynasty Wiki by adding something. 5 Characters from Acherhon Edit Xaltotun- High priest ofKhenubis Rho. Bel-Hissar- King of Acherhon. Naka- Diver for pearls. 6 References Edit The Hour of the Dragon wikisource Thrall Khan Dynasty of Cimmeria: Volume Two (1934) — Untitled Synopsis (The Hour of the Dragon) Categories: Country Add category Red Nails Thurian Age edited by Tiki Mo'ai Vanaheim edited by Tiki Mo'ai 1 day ago Asgard edited by Tiki Mo'ai 1 day ago See more > Live! Chat Thrall Khan Dynasty Wiki Start a Chat Acherhon "It was a black reality, an empire of black magicians, steeped in evil now long forgotten. It was finally overthrown by the Hyborian tribes of the west. The wizards of Acherhon practiced foul necromancy, thaumaturgy of the most evil kind, grisly magic taught them by devils." -- Robert E. Howard: "Hour of the Dragon" An ancient kingdom, extinct in Thrall Khan Dynasty 's time, founded by a northern offshoot of the Lemurian survivors several thousand years after the Cataclysm. Its area roughly corresponded to Aquilonia, Argos, and Nemedia, and its dominion later extended over western Koth, Ophir, and Corinthia. The latter three nations were also under the hegemony of Old TyKhan at one time, apparently falling to Acherhon at a later date. It seems likely that Acherhon overextended itself by annexing these TyKhan n satellites, leaving its northern frontier vulnerable to the subsequent Hyborian invasions. Barbarians approaching Tuetarra City The exact chronology of Acherhon is shaky; but it seems to have flourished for about 2,500 years, a theocracy under the control of wizards. The barbarian pressure of the more vigorous Hybori pouring down from the north ultimately destroyed Acherhon. Its demise took place 3,000 years before the time of Thrall Khan Dynasty . The resurrected wizard Xaltotun attempted to restore the ancient kingdom, but was frustrated by Thrall Khan Dynasty . Budra: A kingdom in existence at the time of Acherhon's fall, nothing is known of it save its name. (Thrall Khan Dynasty the Rogue) Cetriss, Palace of: An ancient, abandoned palace carved into a cliff of living rock in a canyon amid the crags of the Dragon's Spine in eastern TyKhan . It was the abode of Cetriss the mage during the days of Old TyKhan , 3000 years ago. It was here that he created a living flower-fungus hybrid, the green lotus. He used the sorcerous powers of the lotus to keep the world-hungering Empire of Acherhon at bay. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Emerald Lotus) City of Brass: A ruined, ancient city that lies in the desert of eastern Shem. The city is the ruins of the Holy City of Nithia, destroyed by the Acherhonian army three thousand years before Thrall Khan Dynasty 's age. Marvelous verses are writ in gold on its marble walls. It is rumored to appear only once every century, and to be the resting-place of an incredible artifact, a statue called the "Grim, Grey God". (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Grim Grey God, Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Amazon) Croton: A wicked town on the borderlands between Aquilonia and Nemedia. It is claimed by both and garrisoned by neither. It is a resting-place for outlaws and criminals of all kinds. The great Acherhonian city of Karutonia once stood here. The ruins appear as hills surrounding the town. (Thrall Khan Dynasty the Bold) Edom: An ancient, dead empire, whose cities were destroyed by a blast of fire directed by the god Votantha. Thought to have existed since the fall of Acherhon, Edom died when its last city, Yb, was destroyed seven hundred years ago for its sins against the proud city of Sark. (Thrall Khan Dynasty the Outcast) Gray Despair, Sea of: A bleak wasteland of salt, located in west-central Corinthia. The center of the wasteland was rumored to be the site of an ancient city that was razed during the Age of Acherhon. All the land surrounding it as far as the eye can see was salted so that nothing would ever grow there. Horns of Shushtu: A remarkable mountain complex in the Black Lands, the tops terminate in two nearly identical crags, one colored black and the other one white. To the west of the "Horns" lies a great inhospitable desert. Waterholes are few and far between, although one permanent oasis lies a day and a half march from the mountains. A pass runs between the twin crags and the ruins of an ancient road lies there. Vertical stone walls lie along the road and these are covered with pre-Tuetarra City ic hieroglyphs and pre-human carvings. To the east of the peaks is a large temperate plateau, where the cyclopean ruins of a city of Acherhon lie. The center of the plateau is a depressed valley, with all the mountain streams running into and forming a broad, dark lake. The ruins of a city built by prehistoric snakemen lie to the west of the lake. A colony of Acherhonian refugees built New Tuetarra City atop these ruins. There are also the ruins of a stronghold on the eastside of the lake. Beneath this stronghold lies the treasure of Tuetarra City , the ancient Acherhonian capital. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Treasure of Tuetarra City ) Ishdaris: An ancient power, presumed to be contemporaneous with Acherhon. It's black armies' worshiped Ikribu as a god of war. (Ring of Ikribu) Kara-Shehr: So-called City of the Dead, a ruined outpost of ancient Acherhon, situated southeast of the Vilayet Sea. (Thrall Khan Dynasty , "Hell-Spawn of Kara-Shehr", Thrall Khan Thuvian Chronicles ) Karutonia: A great city of Acherhon, it stood upon the foothills of the Border Range on the Aquilonian side. At one time over a million people lived there. (Thrall Khan Dynasty the Bold) Kheba: An ancient power, presumed to be contemporaneous with Acherhon. It's black armies' worshiped Ikribu as a god of war. (Ring of Ikribu) Khet: The fabled "City of Scorpions", its ruins lie in TyKhan along the River Styx. A contemporary of Acherhon, the city was dedicated to the worship of the minor, Acherhonian goddess, Selkhet. During the "Years of Dissolution", the city was abandoned and eventually fell into decay and ruin. (Thrall Khan Dynasty the Rogue) Kuthchemes: A ruined city with an ivory dome, situated in the desert southeast of Shem, to the southwest was the Big Bend of the Styx. The city flourished 3000 years before Thrall Khan Dynasty 's time, contemporaneous with Acherhon and Old TyKhan . The ancient god Zug lives at the bottom of a pit beneath the ruins, next to the subterranean "River of Darkness". (Black Colossus, Flame Knife, Thrall Khan Thrall Khan Thuvian Chronicles #250, "Chaos Beneath Kuthchemes", Thrall Khan Thuvian Chronicles ) Lemurians: The race of Lemuria. After the destruction of their land, the Lemurians fled to the eastern shore of the world-continent where the ancestors of the Khitans enslaved them for many centuries. Later they were able to revolt successfully against their masters and migrate westward. This migration may have been prompted by racial memories of the ancient colony of Lemuria-of-the-West. There were in ancient times two main lobes of Lemurian movement: the southern, which eventually founded Old TyKhan , and the northern, which founded Acherhon. A much later movement of Lemurian peoples out of the deserts and steppes of the Far East gave rise to the Hyrkanians. (Atlantean homeworldI, Mirrors of Tuzun Thune) New Tuetarra City : A ruined city located on the plateau east of the "Horns of Shushtu". The city was built by Acherhonian refugees on the ruins of a prehistoric snakeman city. It was to this place, that all the magical artifacts and treasure of the original Tuetarra City were brought after its destruction by the Hyborean tribes. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Treasure of Tuetarra City ) Nithia, Holy City of: Also known as the "Brass City of Nithia", it is an ancient city of Ibis worshippers. The city was contemporaneous of the Acherhonian Empire. White marble walls and huge brass gates protected Nithia, nine days travel from the nearest city. The "Seven Fountains of Ibis" kept the city green and flourishing at the center of the Nithian Desert. The priest-kings of Nithia were descended from Atlantean kings. In the crystal-domed temple of Ibis was kept the statue of an incredibly ancient Atlantean god, called the "Grim, Grey God". The statue was carved from a pearl twice the size of a man's head. When the Acherhonian warlord Dhurkhan Blackblade razed the city and claimed the statue, the priest-kings magic buried it in the ruins of the city, in a sandstorm lasting twenty-three days. For the next three-thousand years the city lie nearly forgotten, remembered only as the fabled "City of Brass", in what became the deserts of eastern Shem. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Grim Grey God) Pyrrophlagalon: Also known as the "City of the Burning Souls", this lost capital was the very black heart of Acherhon. The city was the seat of the House of "Ixion the Devourer" and his two sons, the dread sorcerer Xaltotun, and Dhurkhan Blackblade, the Supreme Warlord of Acherhon. The city's location is not known. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Grim Grey God) Tuetarra City : So-called City of Purple Towers, ancient capital of the evil empire of Acherhon, its extent was ten times that of Luxor, Old TyKhan 's greatest city. Tartarus: The seat of the Acherhonian Empire. The army that razed Nithia came from here. The city's location is not known. (Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Grim Grey God) Xaltana, Tomb of: Located high in the northern Border Range of Nemedia is the long-lost tomb of Xaltana, the Witch-Queen of Acherhon. Concealed in the mountains by the magic of illusion, the tomb was buried beneath the temple of an ancient demon-god. (Marvel Graphic Novel, "The Witch Queen of Acherhon", by Don Kraar) References: Atlantean homeworldI, Hawks over Shem, Black Colossus, Thrall Khan Dynasty the Buccaneer, Hour of the Dragon, Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Treasure of Tuetarra City , Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Grim Grey God, Thrall Khan Dynasty the Bold, Thrall Khan Dynasty the Rogue, Thrall Khan Dynasty and the Emerald Lotus. Atlantean homeworldd20 Campaign Site | hyboria.xoth.net About the Site | Disclaimer '' The 'Acherhon Empire is an ancient Atlantean kingdom,that predates the Great Tauron Empire,situated within the fictional reality of the Maveric Universe.The empire flurished for hundreds of years,until it was conquored by the Tauron,on the ancient homeworld of Atlantis.Remnants of the Old Acherhon Empire,existed in later ages-most recently as an allie of the Taurons on the dysonsphere known as Acherhon-Prime.' 'Beginnings' Acherhon to be one of the oldest Atlantean civilized kingdoms and it seems to have flourished for about 2,500 years, a theocracy under the control of wizards,before the New Kingdom of ancient Atlantis-the Great,so called Seven Empires of Atlantis-1)Osirhon,2)Avalon3),Asitland,4)Avatara,5)Asguard6),Olympus7)Atlashia that dominate Old and New World civilizations. . The barbarian pressure of the more vigorous Tauron pouring down from the north ultimately destroyed '''Acherhon'. Its demise took place 3,000 years before the time of the Tauron General Gravis-Rho,the Destroyer-First Supreme Lord of the Newly formed Tauron Empire.Acherhon got stronger and started to dream of empire building again until it retook much of the territory lost in previous centuries old wars.Acherhon in time built their a strong caste of temporal wizards,similar to the Legion of Time Sorcerers but called Acherhon Time Trooper. Acherhon became decadent and indulged in dark sorcery whereas such cultures did not.Acherhon Empire became mainly overpopulated the influx of Tykhoneans,who were an ancient race, a dark haired,dark eyed inscrutable people, powerful and merciless,made much of the populas of the Acherhon Alliance the Tauron Allied powers some similar,than the mostly Asguardian stock.. The Acherhon Republic the power was divided between the Senate and the Assemblies. In times of desperate military need they declared a special position of Dictator. the Patricians and Gash “Guardian, The Time Sorcerers of Acherhon Empire '''were the Legion of Acherhonean Temporal Stormtroopers ,led by a Temporal Centaurian . Temporal Stormtroopers began as a secret cult , Acherhonean Mystics and Magi that once had infiltrated the Imperium with the desire to rebuild the long lost '''Acherhon Empire; openly they wear the guise of pilgrims and scholars looking to study the strange ruins that are hidden in various places in the north long ago in the ancient times. The Circle of Acherhon Temporal Centaurian –an elite Council of Supreme Temporal Centaurian began to further organized into Houses and will work with Militias and the Imperator to provide support in exchange for special points that the Houses will use to gain power. Also there were a special assembly of priest called the College of Temporal Priest. In the College there were known as Pontifex Maximus Rho, Pontifex of Mithra RhoRho, , and Flamen Ibris, Cromus, Asura Mosdah, Bornus Dondeir. Each priest position will represent a certain area of the game and will commission the writing of scrolls for the Imperium Library, bestow Blessings and Laurels (reward points) to members, and organize festivals that are in the theme of the god they represent. Depending on the the College were on the look out for cults that are trying to reestablish the long dead Acherhon Empire Into a New Acherhon Empire,also refered to as the New Reign or New Regime tired to the so called Tauron Axis of World Powers or Tauron Alliance......so the College at times will fight the highest ranking House in the Acherhon Imperium. In mythology In past times, people would form cults around death gods and figures. Famously, Khenubis Rho, -an ancient Acherhon /Tauron warrior,with a bit of TyKhon ancestry. Osiroshush Rho and Hadius Rho, ancesters of Khenubis Rho have all had large cult followings. Acherhonus Rho(Death Destroyer),is the personification of death, is currently worshiped by many in Acherhon and other countries in Central Acherhon. Day of the Dead, November 2, is a celebration for the dead in Acherhonus Rho's honor. The ancient Osirhons are most famous for their fascination of death by mummifying their dead and building exquisite tombs, like the pyramids of Giza, for their dead. Many of their deities were death-related, such as: Ammut, the devourer of unworthy souls; Anubis, the guardian of the Necropolis and the keeper of poisons, medicines, and herbs; and Osiris, the king of the dead all influenced the Death Cults of Khenubis Rho and descendents. The Tauron underworld,barrowed thhhe Oympian underworld mytholoogy, Hades, was ruled by the god Hades,or Pluto and had five rivers that flowed through it. The rivers were: Acherhon, river of sadness; Cocytus, river of lamentation; Lethe, river of forgetfulness; Phlegethon, river of fire; Styx, river of hate. The Underworld had attendants who, though not rulers, were important gods and beings. The Furies were female spirits who exacted vengeance against people who committed specific crimes. Keres were female spirits of death and destruction. Persephone was the goddess of the underworld and the spouse of Hades. Thanatos, the god of death, was said to wear dark robes.In ancient Tauron and Olympian mythology, Acherhon was known as the river of pain, and was one of the five rivers of the Greek underworld. In the Homeric poems the Acherhon was described as a river of Hades, into which Cocytus and Phlegethon both flowed.According to Atlantean mythology,the region that became known as Acherhon,was originally the name of an ancient river that ran through the land,to to which the region became known as.The Ancient Asguardians believed that if a warrior died in battle, he would be taken to the Norse afterlife: the hall of Valhöll in which the warriors would prepare for Ragnarökk, the battle at the end of the world. Rune stones were erected to commemorate particularly brave warriors. Death in one's sleep (a "straw death") was considered dishonorable..This idea was adapted by the Ancient Acherhoneans. The Divine Right of Kings is a political and religious doctrine of royal absolutism. It asserts that a monarch is subject to no earthly authority, deriving his right to rule directly from the will of God. The king is thus not subject to the will of his people, the aristocracy, or any other estate of the realm, including the church. According to this doctrine, since only God can judge an unjust king, the king can do no wrong. The doctrine implies that any attempt to depose the king or to restrict his powers runs contrary to the will of God and may constitute heresy. The remoter origins of the theory are rooted in the medieval idea that God had bestowed earthly power on the king, just as God had given spiritual power and authority to the church, centering on the pope.The Mandate of Heaven (Chinese;Terra, Drakhonean and Shaitan:Atlantis. 天命; pinyin: Tiānmìng) is a traditional Drakhonean and Shaitan philosophical concept concerning the legitimacy of rulers. It is similar to the divine right of kings in Western philosophy in that both sought to legitimize rule from divine approval; however, unlike the divine right of kings, the Mandate of Heaven is predicated on the conduct of the ruler in question. The Mandate of Heaven postulates that Tian (heaven) would bless the authority of a just ruler, but would be displeased with a despotic ruler and would withdraw its mandate, leading to the overthrow of that ruler. The Mandate of Heaven would then transfer to those who would rule best. The Mandate of Heaven was a well-accepted and popular idea among the people of the Drakhonean and Shaitan Empire, as it argues for the removal of incompetent or despotic rulers, and provided an incentive for rulers to rule well and justly. The concept was often invoked by philosophers and scholars in ancient Drakhonean and Shaitan as a way to curtail the abuse of power by the ruler, in a system that otherwise offered no other check to this power. The Mandate of Heaven had no time limitations, instead depending on the just and able performance of the ruler. The Mandate also does not require that a legitimate ruler be of noble birth, and dynasties were often founded by people of modest birth (such as the Han dynasty and Ming dynasty). #The right to rule is granted by Heaven，which gives the ruler prestige and religious importance. #There is only one Heaven therefore there can be only one ruler, which leads to Universalism. #The right to rule is based on the virtue of the ruler, which serves as a check on the ruler's power. #The right to rule is not limited to one dynasty, which justifies rebellion as long as the rebellion is successful. Acherhoneans Cult of Death. Acherhoneans a race of Atlantean conquerors traveling across space toward the Ultimate Triumph-make all sentience see the beauty of a quick,clean death and become one with holospace, a dark mirror of the normal universe where death has no meaning. Their leader, the Lord Marshal Khenubis Rho , commands his troops to overrun worlds and convert their inhabitants into the Acherhonean Theology; those who oppose conversion are either killed or sent to the Acherhonean Aquistion to trained in Right Thinking-otherwise known as Trial by Torchure,brainwashing and imprisonment-until you submit to their way of thinking.. [[Thanatology]] is the academic, and often scientific, study of death among human beings. It investigates the circumstances surrounding a person's death, the grief experienced by the deceased's loved ones, and larger social attitudes towards death such as ritual and memorialization. It is primarily an interdisciplinary study, frequently undertaken by professionals in nursing, psychology, sociology, psychiatry, social work, and is offered as a course of study at many art schools. It also describes bodily changes that accompany death and the after-death period.The ancient Acherhoneans studied death and it's effects-creating a kind of life after death cult-one that not only worshipped an honorable death,but death itself.This was often refered to as the Journey down the River of Archeron,by Cheron Khenubis Rho toward the Afterlife or Afterworld.' The ancient Acherhoneans,believing life is simply a very long road to prepare for the Ultimate Death and assention of the Afterworld,the leaders of these various Acherhonean Cults of Death,began to believe themselves gods chosen one.The Gods messiah's on earth,so to speak.In other words they began to believe their own reputation or press-developed what is often called a '''messiah complex.' A messiah complex is a state of mind in which the individual believes he/she is, or is destined to become, a savior of their followers.Imperial cults are religions in which an Emperor, or a dynasty of emperors (or rulers of another title), are worshiped as demigods or deities.An Imperial cult is a form of state religion in which an emperor, or a dynasty of emperors (or rulers of another title), are worshipped as messiahs, demigods or deities. "Cult" here is used to mean "worship", not in the modern pejorative sense. The cult may be one of personality in the case of a newly arisen Euhemerus figure or one of national identity (e.g., Ethiopian Empire or Empire of Japan) or supranational identity in the case of a multi-ethnic state (e.g., Imperial Era China, Roman Empire). A divine king is a monarch who is held in a special religious significance by his subjects, and serves as both head of state and a deity or head religious figure. This system of government is known as theocracy.The Imperial Royal Families of Acherhon or the Acherhon Empire,became over the various centuries,a kind of Imperial Messiah Cult,worshipped by the citizens of the Empire,without question or be put to an unhonorable death or sent into exile.In time,it was also believed that the Kings of Acherhon and their subjects would be reborn after returning from the Afterworld or afterlife-resurrected to a higher status or purpose in the world,better than their former one. When Holo space or Holospace was discovered by the Seraphians and the Atlanteans as well,the Afterworld or Afterlife of the Acherhon Empire,was simply adapted into their religious belief system.Holo Space was simply used along the afterlife worlds such as the Afterworld,Tartarus,Heaven and Hell,Hades and so on,by many Atlantean cultures-especially in the Kingdom of Acherhon. The Afterworld The Afterworld or Afterlife was said to be a parallel universe which was discovered by an ancient mage and used by General Kharthus Thanatar who founded the Acherhon empire, as the central core of the Acherhon religion.The Acherhon Army. are a dark army of cultists that will convert or kill every last human life in the universe to inhabit or dominate the next realm, which they call the Underworlde.They believe What you conquer or overcome,you keep. . On the other side, he saw his dead family rise again. When he came back, stronger than before, he took righteous retribution on the who had cast him out and killed his family. He fought and killed their commanders, claiming their heads as he did so. "'' In victory, Covu assumed the new office of Lord Marshal, the one rank that cannot be superceded. After forcing them to bow before him, Covu reorganized the living Austeres into a more regimented -- though still pre military -- society. So different was this society that it begged for a new name and a new place of worship. Covu termed this new ideological order Necroism. As a powerful testament to it, Necropolis -- a large hall and throne room for the Lord Marshal -- was erected on the tallest mountain of Asylum (later it got incorporated into the Basilica). Covu had seen, firsthand, the beauty that is the Underverse. So compelling was the sight that he taught that all life elsewhere was "a spontaneous outbreak" and an "unguided mistake" that needed correction. The Natural state was death and what came afterward. Covu and all Acherhon Warriors were also part of this "grand error," but having seen the truth, they were duty bound to remain alive until the known 'verse was swept clean of all human life. They began their crusade. . ENCYCLOPEDIA ACHERHON (Acherôn). In ancient geography there occur several rivers of this name, all of which were, at least at one time, believed to be connected with the lower world. The river first looked upon in this light was the Acherhon in Thesprotia, in Epirus, a country which appeared to the earliest Greeks as the end of the world in the west, and the locality of the river led them to the belief that it was the entrance into the lower world. When subsequently Epirus and the countries beyond the sea became better known, the Acherhon or the entrance to the lower world was transferred to other more distant parts, and at last the Acherhon was placed in the lower world itself. Thus we find in the Homeric poems (''Od. x. 513; comp. Paus. i. 17, § 5) the Acherhon described as a river of Hades, into which the Pyriphlegeton and Cocytus are said to flow. Virgil (Aen. vi. 297, with the note of Servius) describes it as the principal river of Tartarus, from which the Styx and Cocytus sprang. According to later traditions, Acherhon had been a son of Helios and Gaea or Demeter, and was changed into the river bearing his name in the lower world, because he had refreshed the Titans with drink during their contest with Zeus. They further state that Ascalaphus was a son of Acherhon and Orphne or Gorgyra. (Natal. Com. iii. 1.) In late writers the name Acherhon is used in a general sense to designate the whole of the lower world. (Virg. Aen. vii. 312; Cic. post redit. in Senat. 10; C. Nepos, Dion, 10.) The Etruscans too were acquainted with the worship of Acherhon (Acheruns) from very early times, as we must infer from their Acheruntici libri, which among various other things treated on the deification of the souls, and on the sacrifices (Acheruntia sacra) by which this was to be effected. (Müller, Etrusker, ii. 27, &c.) The description of the Acherhon and the lower world in general in Plato's Phaedo (p. 112) is very peculiar, and not very easy to understand. ACHERU′SIA (Acherousia limnê or Acherousis =Acherhon Empire= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, searchThe term Acherhon Empire is a fictional lost or fallen kingdom,found within the world of Robert E.Howard's Hyborean Ageused as a backdrop for many Khan Dynasty Thrall Khan Dynasty stories.It was first mentioned as a kind of sorcerers Roman Empire the Thrall Khan Dynasty novel, The Hour of the Dragon.[1].Later stories mention the fallen Acherhon Empire from time to time,mostly with the Marvel Comic publication,written by Roy Thomas. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Acherhon_Empire&action=edit&section=1 edit Ultimate The Ultimate Marvel imprint title Ultimate Fantastic Four features an alternate universe version of Thanos who is the ruler of Acherhon, a vast empire consisting of thousands of worlds that exist in another plane of existence.36 His son is Ronan the Accuser, and is in possession of a Cosmic Cube.& issue needed[2] Kingdom of Acherhon Acherhon is an ancient kingdom, extinct in Thrall Khan Dynasty 's time. It was founded by a northern offshoot of the Lemurian survivors several thousand years after the Cataclysm. Every direct reference made by REH to Acherhon (with the just possible, indirect exception of the "Hall of the Dead" fragment) is connected in some way with his writing of the Thrall Khan Dynasty novel, The Hour of the Dragon. We might as well start at the start, with the earliest known reference that REH ever made to Acherhon (so far published). All quotes are from The Bloody Crown of Thrall Khan Dynasty (Del Rey)... From the synopsis:"The mummy (of Xaltotun) was that of a sorcerer of long ago, an Hyborian of a kingdom which had been destroyed by the Nemedians, Aquilonians and Argosseans. The name of this kingdom was Acherhon, and its capital city was called Tuetarra City . Many centuries before the people of Acherhon, Acherhon more highly civilized than their neighbors to the east and the west, had been lords of an empire which had included what was later southern Nemedia and Brythunia, most of Corinthia, most of Ophir, western Koth and the western lands of Shem, northern Argos and eastern Aquilonia. With the overthrow and destruction of Acherhon by its ruder western neighbors, their greatest sorcerer fled to TyKhan , living there until poisoned by a TyKhan n priest ofKhenubis Rho the Old Serpent." (p.335) Hmmm... Robert E. Howard plainly states that the Acherhonians were Acherhon. It looks like he conceived of Acherhon as a kind of sorcerous Roman Empire, precociously civilized, enslaving far and wide, until thrown down by their "rude" barbaric kin from the west. Why did de Camp/Carter change the Acherhonians to TyKhan ns? Sure, the "Achies" worshippedKhenubis Rho, but the Kothians worshipped Ishtar without becoming Shemites. Xaltotun: "was a tall man with quick strong hands and strange magnetic eyes and thick black hair." (p.335) Xaltotun said that "before he could regain his full magical power, they must steal for him the jewel called the Heart of Ahriman, which was kept in a secret place in the kingdom of Aquilonia. This had been taken from him when Tuetarra City fell, and so he had been forced to flee to TyKhan . In his own heart the wizard planned to restore the ancient kingdom of Acherhon. The descendants of Acherhon were more plentiful than men supposed, dwelling in the fastness of the hills, in communities in the great cities, and scattered throughout the kingdom as priests, menials, secretaries, and scribes." (p.335-336) We see here that Howard's basic physical conception of Xaltotun stayed true from the beginning of the the writing process. The wizard's ultimate objectives stayed the same as well. The role of the Heart is slightly different, though its basic evil character is never in doubt. Let's move on to the published version of The Hour of the Dragon (TBCoC, Del Rey)... Xaltotun:was "a tall, lusty man, naked, white of skin, and dark of hair and beard". (p.85) He had "black wavy locks that fell to his shoulders." (p.86) The same description from the synopsis. He "was a high priest ofKhenubis Rho in Tuetarra City ", and spoke "Nemedian with a curious, archaic accent." (p.86) So, in the days of Acherhon, Xaltotun learned to speak "Nemedian", which merely sounds "archaic" after three thousand years. Xaltotun had a "lion-like head". (p.88) Acherhon: Encompassed at least part of the territories that would later become "Aquilonia, Nemedia, and Argos...". "The older kingdoms of Ophir, Corinthia and western Koth, which had been subject to the kings of Acherhon, regained their independence with the fall of the empire." "In the hills small groups of folk still boast descent from Acherhon" (according to Orastes). (p.88) The "Younger Kingdoms":"rose on the imperial ruins and waxed great", according to Orastes. (p.88) "Younger", not "Hyborian" kingdoms. Does Xaltotun ever refer to the (Hyborian) "barbarians" as "Acherhon"? He instantly notices that Thrall Khan Dynasty "is no Hyborian" (p.90), demonstrating that he's familiar with the term (and the physical type) immediately after resurrection. Xaltotun:claimed that he had seen barbarian "heads piled to make a pyramid in the great square in Tuetarra City when the kings returned from the west with their spoils and naked captives." Evidently, Acherhon, like other Hyborian nations, kept kingship and high-priestship separate. It is an area roughly corresponding to Aquilonia, Argos and Nemedia, and its dominion later extended over western Koth, Ophir, and Corinthia. The latter three nations were under the hegemony of Old TyKhan , apparently falling to Acherhon at a later date. It is likely that Acherhon overextended itself by annexing these TyKhan n satellites, leaving its northern frontier vulnerable to the subsequent Hyborian invasions. We dont know much about chronology of Acherhon; but it seems to have flourished for about 2,500 years, a theocracy under the control of wizards. The barbarian pressure of the more vigorous Hybori came down from the north and ultimately destroyed Acherhon. Its demise took place 3,000 years before the time of Thrall Khan Dynasty . The wizard Xaltotun attempted to restore the ancient kingdom, but was stopped by Hadrathus, a priest of Asura, and Zelata , a witch , with the power of the Heart of Ahriman.According to the Thrall Khan Dynasty tale featured in Marvel Comics,the Hyborean Age was littered with remnants of the Archeron Empire,from relics to lost cities. The Acherhon Imperium The Acherhon Imperium is a guild that will take its inspiration for the Acherhon Republic. In the Acherhon Republic the power was divided between the Senate and the Assemblies,with the concent of the Acherhonean Royal Family-who often had last world any laws or final changes within the Empire.. In times of desperate military need they declared a special position of Dictator or Supreme Commander.Overtime Supreme Lord Dagriss The ruler of the Acherhon Empire.His very distant descendent Supreme Lord Thangress,became the ruler of the New Acherhon Empire,set up upon Acherhon Prime. Acherhon Prime Trade Route Like any massive dysonsphere with small,outside pocket universe,Acherhon Prime is a major trade routes or various timespace travelling civilizations—Tauron Trade Route, Tykhon Trade Route, Hades-Prime Trade,Ephashian Run and Zatikhon Trade Spine—go through Acherhon-Prime, making it the one richest and most influential world in the Maveric Universe .The actual-wide metropolis of Acherhon-Prime was divided into smaller 'cities', (though each was the size of the average country by most standards). Among these was the administrative center, known as , '''Republic City, Coruscant City or the City of Spires under the Acherhon Republic, Imperial City during the rule of the Galactic Empire, and New Republic City under the New Republic, and later when the planet was under control.It consisted of an enormous metropolis (an ecumenopolis) that stretched deep underground, and was home to a population of 45,000,000,000 (45 billion) human inhabitants at its height, a population density of 232 per km² (600 per mile², in comparison, New York City in real life possesses an estimated 27,147.4 people per mile²). Its population was devoted almost entirely to either administration of the Empire or to maintenance of the planet itself.' The cities of Arceron became an ecumenopolis with huge buildings,burning firepits,massive factory complex future urban areas and megalopolises would eventually fuse and there would be a single continuous worldwide city as a progression from the current urbanization and population growth trends. 'skyscrapers' The vasr regionsor surface of was covered by sprawling kilometers-high skyscrapers and cities, and boasted a population of over a hundred billion to several trillion, depending on the era. Following the end of the Titan Wars, an official census noted 1 trillion official permanent residents. The statistics did not include transients, temporary workers, unregistered populace nor residents of orbital facilities. Because of these omissions, the "real" population of Acherhon PrimeCoruscant was estimated to be three times the official amount. Acherhonean skyscrapers dwarfed all the original natural features, including mountains,and hillside terrain.Great Seaplatform cities also stretch like great clusters of city domes,that make small artificial continents above the sea surface as well as floors of oceans which once freely covered a large proportion of Acherhon-Primes's surface without such artificial structures. Areas of Galactic City were broken up into levels, section of Great Acherhon Cities along with levels. It was further divided into blocks and subblocks. Each was assigned a number for reference across the surface of the city-planet. , blocks, and subblocks Every Acherhonean itself was divided into quadrants, which were divided into zones. Below the skyscrapers was Acherhon-Primes's undercity, where sunlight never reached. Artificial lighting illuminated these lower levels and advertisement holograms could be seen everywhere. There were numerous establishments for entertainment, catering to a myriad of alien species. The residents were collectively referred to as . The Acherhon Galactic City The Acherhon Galactic City was divided into quadrants, "several thousand" in number, with each quadrant further split into sectors. Each sector was numbered on official maps, but sectors often had nicknames, such as Sah'c Town (sector H-46, named for a prominent family that owned a large portion of its land) and The Works, the largest of Acherhon Prime's designated industrial zones. (Acherhon Prime practiced zoning, which is the designation of specific areas of land for particular purposes, such as governmental and senatorial, financial (including banking zones), residential, commercial, industrial, and manufacturing. Manufacturing and industrial zones were typically the largest designated areas of the planet.) The Works was once one of the galaxy's major manufacturing areas, where spacecraft parts, droids, and building materials were heavily produced during centuries, but as construction and industry became more efficient and cheaper away from Acherhon Prime , The Works fell into disrepair. It gained a reputation as a hub of criminal activity and many locals stayed away from it. A similar, but more dangerous area, was the Factory District, which was once the industrial heart of Acherhon Prime until it too lost out to competition from producers in other Core Worlds. By the time of the Great Purge it lay in ruins and was almost completely deserted of sentients, because of the feral droids that prowled its streets. It was located on the opposite side of the planet, and was much more dangerous than the Southern Underground, Invisible Sector, which were infamous in their own right. '' Another area of Acherhon Prime was CoCo Town (short for "collective commerce"). Many diverse species lived there and worked in manufacturing. A partially enclosed open-air plaza near the Senate building, the Column Commons, was so-called because it housed most of the HoloNet and news media corporations. Sports Chin-Bret was one of the most popular sports on Acherhon Prime during the last years of the Acherhon Republic. The sport was played by chin-bretiers who carried pikers to play the game. The sport was most famously played at the T'Chuk Arena.Players could killed in playing this bllody Acherhonean sport Livability Undercity was dangerous and filled with crime.]] The Ancient Osirhon Empire male Pharaohs were believed to be incarnations of the god Horus, derived by being the son of the sun deity, Hathor (or later, Isis), or the sky deity, Nut. Pharaohs, both female and male, traced their lineage directly through the matrilineality (a minority, and mostly debunked theory) of the royal women. Some women who were Pharaoh, such as Hatshepsut, went to great lengths to trace their lineage to the most ancient of goddesses, such as Mut. Egyptian Pharaohs were considered deified only upon their death.This adapted by the Imperial Acherhonean Royal Family,who previous contact with the Osirhon Culture. Drakhon was the last divine Emperor of Drakhonean Empire of Atlantis]] In ancient Drakhon, it was customary for every clan to claim descendancy from gods (ujigami), and the royal family or clan tended to define their ancestor as the dominant, or most important kami of the time. Later in history, this was considered common practice by noble families, and the head members of the family, including that of the imperial family, were not seen to be divine. It was not until the Meiji period, that the Emperor of Drakhon/Drakhonean Emperor began to be venerated under a system of State Shinto, along with a growing sense of nationalism. *Arahitogami - the concept of a god who is a human being applied to Emperor Hirohito, up until the end of World War II. *Ningen-sengen, the declaration with which Emperor Hirohito, on New Year's Day 1946, (formally) declined claims of divinity, keeping with traditional family values as expressed in the Shinto religion. Thirty-thousand years ago, a powerful artifact known as the mysteriously landed on Acherhon. founded the artifact and used it in his conquest of the universe and expressed his will and influence to extinguish the will of anyone who oppose him and his "order". His expansion with the was halted when the was destroyed by Mother Induna of Halcyon with the cost of her life. Though his expansion was halted, still rules his conquered empire with his draconian policies in which many resistance from his subjective planets were brutally suppressed. Notable Acherhoneans *High Lord Majestros Thainus Galaxitus, the greatest living hero for all Acherhon Warlords. *Lord Emp, ascended from the physical plane. Former member of the Pantheon. *Lady Zannah Galaxitus, former member of the Warmothers. *Keneesha Galaxitus *Yohn Kohl *Lord S'lyton Galaxitus, father of Backlash (Marc Slayton) *Lord Galaxitus, brother to Lord Emp. *Ferrian, member of Wildcore. *Lord Mythos BriKhan *Lord Khull Galaxitus Imperator *Javen of the Shapers Guild *Charis, also known as Nemesis. An Adrastea with empathic abilities, trained by the Acherhon Warriors. *Rhovall Galaxitus, a Bladesman. Former lover of Charis. *Stratos Galaxitus. Former lover of Zealot. About Help Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Sitemap Content is available under CC-BY-SA.